Saren Bowhawk Trailer
by Mario013
Summary: It's the official trailer for my upcoming fanfic, Saren Bowhawk.


**Here it is, the official Saren Bowhawk trailer! For those who partcipate in Angelic Paladin's Kid Icarus forum, you already known who this guy is XD. Anyways, enjoy**.

The god of the underworld, the most powerful god second to Zues, is dead. Defeated.

The hero, a young angel named Pit, succeeded in doing this. He returns home, victorious.

The world celebrates. The war for the wish seed has ended in a truce. Mankind live peacefully again.

That will soon end. They've forgotten me, a banished god. A god who's only been preparing for the end of the world...

...which will cause.

My own army. A victory soon to be mine.

Who can stop me?

* * *

"Thank you for attending the meeting of the gods,"said Palutena. Several gods, angel, and centurions were in a room. They were all seated around a long, rectangular white marble table with Palutena seated at the end. "As you all know, a great enemy returns. Why he's decided to strike now, I do not know, only that the prophecy is coming true,"said the goddess of light calmly. Only a few whispers were exchanges among the immortal as Pit, who was seated beside Palutena, whispered to her,"Is it Hades again?" "No, Pit. It's something a tad worse,"answered Palutena, then she spoke out loud,"As you all recall, this being has the ability to make any angel, any demon...even any god...do it's bidding."

Several whispers broke out this time. "Oh, no! Hold me!"said Pyrrhon and hugged the person to his right. It was apparently Viridi. "Ack! Let go of me, you hot head!"yelled the goddess of nature, shoving the sun god away from her. "Will you be sending your messenger angel, Pit, after him to defeat him?"asked Zues, who was seated next to Palutena's right. "Yes, and he will be accompanied by several others."answered Palutena. "Please not me, please not me..."Dark Pit silently prayed to himself. Unfortunately for him, Palutena heard him. "Yes, you will be accompanying him, Dark Pit,"said Palutena and laughed. "Ah, man!"said Dark Pit. "But there is one who will also be going with them. The very one who fulfil the phrofecy. Angels, Centurions, and gods, he isn't like us. He is, in fact, a human..."

Two centurions opened the doors behind Palutena, and all eyes looked (or attempted to) past Palutena and her chair. Standing just outside the door way was a tall, fourteen year old boy. His hair was a dark brown, and his eys were dirt brown. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a Captain America suit designed sweater over it, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a tan gentleman's hat. He hadn't noticed that the door had been opened, though, for he playing on a Nintendo 3DS. "C'mon, Bowser! Move your butt if ya wanna catch me!"the boy said to the game system as he rapidly pressed the buttons and moved the controller. "Seriously! You move like you're pregant!"yelled the boy. Dyntos and Pyrrhon giggled. After several more moments Zues finally cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. "Huh? What? Oh, he he,"the boy laughed nervously as he closed the 3DS and placed it in his back pocket,"Um...why am I here again?"

Dark Pit faceplamed.

This August...

"This is Saren Bowhawk,"said Palutena as the boy stood by her side,"He's lived here for six years now." "Um...sup?"said Saren calmly. Several, mainly angels and Pyrrhon, repeated,"Sup." "He's a fighter in the Light vs Dark and Free for All games."said Palutena.

_A dark fighter swiftly dodged a light fighter's melee attack. The dark fighter then slashed at the light fighter's stomach, defeating him. After several more minutes the games ended when Pit was defeated by the same fighter. As the crowd cheered the dark fighter took off his helmet and threw it up in the air for joy, revealing himself to be Saren._

"Though he's kind of a maniac,"said Palutena and giggled. "Hey!"said Saren as several (included Zues) chuckled.

_In an old abandon shaft on a small island of Skyworld three boys, Saren, Pit, and a blonde haired angel named Kyle were working on a project to celebrate Palutena's birthday. A day before the goddess' birthday the surprise went off to soon, and the shaft exploded into pieces as a larged firework shot up nto the sky, exploding into a massive green firework over Skyworld. "Whoa..."said Saren. He, Pit and Kyle were covered in scorch marks. "Let's do it again!"yelled Saren._

*scene swap*

"Ahhhhhhhhaahhhhhhahhhhheeeeeyaaaaaa!"yelled Saren as he was chased by an army of Mooneyes.

"How can you rely on a boy who's a human?"asked Zues. He and Palutena were on a balcony of Palutena's temple. "I do not doubt his strength. He has something in him that makes him as brave as Pit."answered the goddess.

"Holy macaroni and cheese!"yelped Saren as several birds of darkness swooped past them. Pit and Dark Pit, back to back, slashed and fired at the birds with their weapons. Saren slashed at an incoming bird, striking it directly on it's lower beak. It instanly shattered into a black, metal-like substance. "Oka, who's next!"Saren called out. A massive, ten foot bird landed behind the boy. "Oh, mother of-"said Saren after he turned around and saw the monstrous creature.

"Hod up, their might be something hiding here,"warned Pit as they walked through a field of grass. Suddenly a massive swarm of pink butterflies flew up into the air. "Whoa..."whispered Saren. "Don't worry, Pit. I'll protect you from the evil legion of butterflies,"said Dark Pit and smirked. Then the unexpected happened as the butterflies began t gather together, forming a red, huge humanoid figure. "...okay,"said Pit and stepped back behind Dark Pit.

"Whoa ho ho ho!"Saren kept himself from falling off a cliff. "What are we to do?"asked Saren desperately. "Say you can fly!"said Dark Pit and pushed Saren off the cliff. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh- oof!"the youth landed right on top of a passing blimp. "Hey, I can see Viridi's temple from here!"yelled Saren.

"Soooooooo, what are we going up against?"the fighter asked. "Oh, dragons, demons, and this shadow guy that has these razor sharps claws that peel off your skin-"Dark Pit was interupted when Pit said,"Dark Pit." Dark Pit continued,"Then these tendrils reach inside you mouth and start ripping your insides-" "Dark Pit!" "Finally, it eats your veins like speggetti, and your eye balls are the meatballs. It's a thing of beauty!" "Pittoo!" Pit recieved a punch in the face for saying the name Dark Pit greatlymespised. "That mark on your nose should remind you to stop calling me that,"said Dark, then when he turned to Saren he saw that the fighter had fainted. "Whatever..."

**SAREN BOWHAWK**

"You know, there's this one goddess that can fry your brains if you get on her bad side,"warned Pit. Saren smirked and said,"Please, I'm not afraid of any...holy cranberry sauce."Coming down the corridor was none other than Phosphora. Saren's gaped at the approaching goddess before he whispered to Dark Pit,"What's her number?" Dark Pit only deadpanned as he answered,"You don't even have a phone." "Weird but unique numbers,"said Saren.

Rated T for action/adventure violence, humor and intense peril. (XD)

**So, there you have it! Not really good, but I did type this out in a day XD. It was also longer than I intended. Anyways, I will publish the official fanfic soon!**


End file.
